Fade to black, red and smiles
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ele não mais sorria. x UCHIHA SASUKE, gen. Realidade Alternativa x


**Sumário:** Ele não mais sorria.

**Naruto não me pertence e eu nem gostaria de ter. (Matar os gostosos é crime i--i)**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne**

**Sasuke's Centric Fic**

* * *

**Fade to black, red and smiles**

Ele fechou os olhos, cansado. Toda noite era igual. Ele sentava-se em sua cama, abria as pernas, apoiava os cotovelos um pouco acima do joelho, ao mesmo tempo em que unia as mãos e derrubava seu rosto nas costas dos dedos.

E, como em todas as noites, aquele rosto aparecia.

O rosto de seu irmão.

Sorrindo, no passado.

Sorrindo, mesmo depois da última luta.

Morrendo, por suas mãos.

Sasuke nunca conseguia dormir direito, após aquilo.

**X**

- Fale-me sobre meu irmão. – ele dizia, frio, para Kisame.

O homem azul sempre lhe dava um sorriso de escárnio.

- Acho que você já sabe tudo sobre ele.

- Então me conte de novo.

O Akatsuki lhe mostrava um lugar e ele sentava, atento a tudo o que o outro dizia.

**X**

Quando conversava com os outros – apenas para matar o tempo – sua mente sempre vagava para _ele_. Seu irmão. Ele tentava esquecer, mas o simples fato de ter matado a última pessoa que o amou realmente, até o fim, era algo que o atormentava.

- Sasuke-kun, está me ouvindo? – Karin lhe perguntava, meio irritada, preocupada e assustada.

- Sim.

**X**

A chuva sempre foi sua aliada. Às vezes Sasuke pensava que Pein fazia de propósito, para que ele pudesse fazer tudo o que não podia, quando o dia estava seco.

Podia chorar.

Mesmo que não quisesse.

Chorar era para fracos e ele não queria ser um. Não ainda, não na Akatsuki. Seu irmão fazia parte daquela Organização, e ele era o homem mais forte que já conheceu.

Fazia? Sim, fazia.

Porque ele podia voltar a qualquer momento.

Porque ele _nunca_ perderia para seu irmão mais novo.

**X**

Konan lhe estendeu um pequeno pedaço de papel, com a forma de um tsuru. E ele a encarou, sem entender.

- Você sabe fazer tsurus? – ela perguntou, séria.

-… Sei. – Itachi havia lhe ensinado.

- Então você deve saber da lenda que envolve os cem tsurus, eu estou certa?¹

E lhe passou cem quadradinhos, pretos e vermelhos, indo embora a seguir.

Aquilo era apenas um mito bobo. Um mito que não se tornava realidade, porque aquilo não passava de uma baboseira das cabeças das pessoas, que achavam que aquilo iria ajudar.

…

Pegou o primeiro papel preto e o dobrou, de maneira cuidadosa e concentrada.

**X**

Mesmo gravemente ferido, ele continuava a treinar espada. Não havia ninguém ali para ser seu adversário e a chuva que caía não era usada por ele, para aquele propósito, que foi criada.

Não havia inimigos, mas ele sempre tinha sua imaginação para cria-los. E eles estavam ali, em forma de gotas de chuva, que eram divididas ao meio, graças ao corte afiado da espada, e caíam no chão, derrotadas.

Derrotadas.

Como ele era.

Um derrotado.

Como ele estava.

Derrotado.

**X**

Quando ele podia, gostava de imaginar como seria sua vida, após sua missão, seu "destino". Encarava o teto do quarto onde estava, criando dentro dele um momento especial.

O momento em que teria a cabeça deles nas mãos.

As cabeças de todos eles.

**X**

Ouvia os planos de Madara, com uma concentração efêmera. Chovia há quatro dias, e parecia que não ia parar. Estava querendo matar Pein, mas era desonroso eliminar alguém que devia estar fraco.

Muito fraco.

E por que tudo isso?

Porque ele ia acabar com tudo.

Porque o dia estava chegando.

**X**

Ativou seu sharingan. Sharingan que não tinha um nome – ou melhor, que ele não se lembrava qual era. Havia colocado um especial, que nunca perderia em sua mente.

Estava preso, agarrado à sua alma.

Aquele nome de seis letras e três sílabas. Aquela homenagem que estava gravada em seus olhos, quando se fechava. Que lhe roubava o sono. Que era tingida de preto. Preto e vermelho.

Preto no início.

Vermelho no fim.

X

Encarou os portões, com uma satisfação que explodia em seu peito. Queria gritar, sorrir, chorar. Queria fazer tudo aquilo, e ainda eliminar.

Matar.

Matar.

Matar.

Matar.

**X**

Eles conversavam entre si, mas Sasuke só via uma coisa.

Matar.

Fossem os inimigos de sua mente,

Fossem as gotas de chuva.

Fossem aqueles que causaram tudo aquilo,

Fossem os que não sabiam de nada.

Sim, matar.

Como ocorreu com os Uchihas.

Como ocorreu com a sua vida.

E tingir de preto. E de vermelho.

Preto no início.

Vermelho no fim.

**X**

As chamas brilhavam, tingidas de vermelho.

Vermelho no fim.

Porque aquele era o fim de tudo.

**X**

Os olhos negros, só agora negros.

Só agora negros para encarar toda a destruição que fez ali.

Não restava mais nada.

Ele cumpriu sua missão.

E então encarou...

**X**

...Os olhos brancos abertos.

...As armas tingidas de sangue.

...A fita rasgada.

**X**

...O cigarro queimando no chão.

...As rosas secas.

...O saco de batata-frita esquecido.

**X**

...Os óculos quebrados.

...O enorme cão que não mais respirava.

...O pedaço rasgado de blusa roxa.

**X**

...A bandana vermelha.

...O pincel partido em dois.

...Os cabelos loiros, agora laranjas.

**X**

Não restava mais nada ali.

E então ele fez.

Ele gritou. Gritou cheio de raiva e dor. E felicidade e dor. E alegria... E dor.

Ele riu. Riu alto, mas meio esganiçado. Com escárnio, mas meio esganiçado. Com vontade... Mas meio esganiçado.

Ele chorou. Chorou em silêncio, e sem chuva. Em meio à destruição, e sem chuva. Em volta daqueles mortos... E sem chuva.

**X**

Ele fechou os olhos, cansado. Toda noite era igual. Ele sentava-se em sua cama, abria as pernas, apoiava os cotovelos um pouco acima do joelho, ao mesmo tempo em que unia as mãos e derrubava seu rosto nas costas dos dedos.

E, como em todas as noites, aquele rosto aparecia.

O rosto de seu irmão.

Mas ele não mais sorria.

Não mais.

* * *

¹ - Dizem que se você dobrar cem tsurus você terá um pedido atendido (ou terá boas vibrações).

* * *

Okay, depois dessa fic eu sei de duas coisas:

1) Nunca mais vou enxergar o Sasuke da mesma maneira.

2) Eu voltei a gostar dele (mas acho que ainda não sou Sasukete xD)

Eu resolvi fazer essa Centric fic porque existem muitas poucas por aqui e isso me entristece D:

Eu vou em Death Note e vejo um monte, enquanto aqui eu luto por duas ou três.

Tentei fazer o possível para torná-lo real, para mostrar como seria se ele realizasse seu sonho.

Itachi com certeza não ficaria feliz, mas e daí? Depois que Konoha fez tudo aquilo com ele, a vila está em meu Death Note u.u

Enfim, eu acredito que o Sasuke é um personagem MUITO bom e merece ser mais explorado. E também me dou muito bem com ele, então não se surpreeendam quando verem milhares fanfics com ele por aqui xD

**Reviews?**


End file.
